Ilusão e Solidão
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Fic feita especialmente para o Amigo Secreto e para o Bittersweet Project, ambos da seção Severus/Lily do fórum Aliança3Vassouras. “A minha vida só se resumi em duas coisas: Ilusão e Solidão”


A minha ida só se resumi em duas coisas: Ilusão e Solidão

Ship: Severus/Lily.

Sinopse: Fic feita especialmente para o Amigo Secreto e para o Bittersweet Project, ambos da seção Severus/Lily do fórum Aliança3Vassouras. "A minha vida só se resumi em duas coisas: Ilusão e Solidão"

--

Minha amiga secreta foi, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que **Tash LeBeau.** Cara, espero que goste da fic que fiz com tanto carinho.

--

A minha vida só se resumi em duas coisas: Ilusão e Solidão

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you_

Ilusão é o que mais dói em qualquer ser humano ou animal. Ter a ilusão de que se pode ter algo ou alguma coisa e depois cair em si de um modo brutal, cruel.

Foi assim com Lily.

Ainda lembro-me quando nos conhecemos, quando éramos bem pequenos, não tínhamos nem recebido a carta de Hogwarts ainda.

Eu a vi brincando no balanço. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem.

A primeira vez que nos abraçamos foi algo especial especial. Nunca tive um abraço tão gostoso. Tínhamos acabado de receber a carta de Hogwarts e, como sempre, a irmã dela, Petúnia, havia brigado com ela novamente.

A minha _pequena_ é tão frágil e veio procurar uma força amiga. Ela me abraçou. Foi a primeira vez que chegamos tão próximos um do outro. O abraço dela foi meigo, doce, fez-me até estremecer. Demorou um pouco para me ligar que fora mesmo ela que estava ali, e não minha mãe ou qualquer pessoa que simplesmente me abraçava por obrigação.

Mas percebi que não era minha mãe porque o abraço era mais gostoso. E também senti um calor envolvendo todo meu corpo, coisa que nunca senti quando a minha mãe me abraçava. Era algo novo.

Algo inesperado à minha racionalidade.

Aquela sensação passava de um simples gesto, carinho entre amigo.

A partir daquele momento estava apaixonado pela minha amiga.

Apaixonado pela minha amiga, minha primeira amiga, e por que não dizer minha _única_ amiga?

E pensei que algum dia poderia haver recipocridade naquele meu sentimento, e a cada dia que passava mais me doía por saber que não passaria nada mais que amizade existente entre nós.

Afinal, ela sempre gostou do Potter. Podia berrar quando ele a chamava de Lily, dizendo que para ele ela era Evans, negando todas as vezes que ele a convidava para irem, juntos, à Hogsmead ou até mesmo quando zoavam de mim. Ela fazia isso para irritá-lo, e isso me doía.

Até o dia em que percebi que tudo que sentia era uma simples ilusão que me atormentava e percebi que não ela nunca iria me amar do jeito que amava.

Sofri muito naquele simples dia. Pela primeira vez na vida chorei com sinceridade, perderia-a para sempre, pois não queria faze-la sofrer.

Não por mim.

Afinal eu não merecia que uma linda flor sofresse por meu amor não correspondido.

Tomei a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. Finalmente a chamei de sangue-ruim.

Ela sofreu apenas no instante, logo foi aos braços de James, chorar ao seu ombro. Livrei-a de algo ruim. Livrei-a do sofrimento, mesmo que seja para eu sofrer depois.

Aliás, eu já sofri desde o momento que percebi minha _paixãi_, meu _amor_

E a partir daquele momento comecei a sentir _solidão_.

Lily se casou com James. Soube que estavam a espera de um filho. Um menino. Lord da Trevas estava novamente atrás deles.Eles tinham conseguido escapar um vez, mas não iriam escapar de novo.

Porque eu fui trabalhar de espião para Dumbledore, virando um Comensal da Morte. E sabia que ninguém escapava mais de uma vez dele.

O casal até tentou se mudar para um bairro trouxa, e apenas os melhores amigos do casal sabiam onde moravam.Mas eles escolheram maus amigos.

Peter Pedigrew. O nome do traidor, do garoto invejoso que os entregou para Voldemort. O que mais me irrita é que ele era amigo dos dois, andava sempre com eles. A pouca popularidade que ele ostentava na escola era por causa de seus amigos. Amigos esses que nunca lhe faltaram.

Mas eles sempre queria mais e mais.

O resultado de tudo isso foi a morte de Potter e de minha pequena princesinha. Apenas o garoto sobreviveu.

A partir daquele dia me tornei mais rancoroso do que era no colégio. Dava aulas de Poções em Hogwarts.Graças a meu emprego, dez anos depois da morte de Lily, filho dela estudou em Hogwarts e foi meu aluno.

Confesso que ele lembra muito o Potter. Sempre com sua incrível habilidade de infligir as regras do colégio e levar seus amigos a fazerem o mesmo. Incrível idiota.

Mas os olhos dele eram verdes tão intensos com era os olhos de Lily. Cuja intensidade foi brutalmente tirada.

Minha princesa não estava mais lá, não adiantava o quanto que Potter se parecia ou não com ela.

Tentei me "divertir" com várias garotas e mulheres. Só me satisfazia porque via, mesmo sem querer, Lily ao meu lado.

Era tão difícil suportar que ela não estava mais lá.

Sabia que, ainda por cima, mesmo sendo Peter que tinha sido o culpado de tudo o que aconteceu a ela, isso não teria acontecido se eles não tivessem se casado.

E eles não se casariam se eu não a tivesse ofendido naquele dia.

Tudo para poupá-la de uma dor grande.

Mas aposto que tudo o que ela sentiu quando seu filho tava em perigo era mais doloroso do que cada dor do mundo.

Só então percebi que não havia feito algo para simplesmente poupar ela.

Tinha feito aquilo para me poupar de alguma dor, pois já tinha sofrido demais em tempos de escola, onde eu era o rejeitado, onde eu era o motivo para risada. E só ela era minha amiga.

Mas não retribui essa amizade quando pude. E acabei sofrendo mais ainda.

Isso que me motivou a dar ao pequeno Potter todas as minhas lembranças que ele gostaria de saber, enquanto eu estou aqui morrendo.

Morrendo para, algum dia, poder ver Lily numa outra dimensão.

Porque eu ainda a amo.

FIM

**N/A** Eu me senti o próprio Severus quando escrevi. Tudo isso fez-me sofrer chora

Espero que você tenha gostado, Tash, e todos vocês que também leram.

A linha inicial é da música Good Enought, da Evanescence.

Beijos e espero reviews


End file.
